The mission of the USC Roybal Center for Health Policy Simulation is to develop models to understand the consequences of biomedical developments and social forces for health, health spending, and health care delivery, and to translate these findings for policy makers who influence aging policy in the United States. Our thematic emphasis is on 'Novel methods for analyzing programs affecting older populations.' Over the duration of our Center's existence, we have successfully raised awareness of the link between population health and the fiscal future of the U.S., and the role that biomedical innovation can play in affecting fiscal policy. For the current renewal, we will continue our translational efforts to elevate aging policy discussions in two areas of emphasis: Theme 1: Policies to Mitigate the Social Consequences of Health Disparities; and Theme 2: International Lessons for U.S. Aging Policy. Our preliminary work suggests that focusing research in these areas has the potential for improving the health and well-being of older people, and that these are areas for which both researchers and policy-makers should devote more attention. With that in mind, the goal of the Management and Administrative Core (MAC) is to provide visionary leadership and effective management to this effort. Specifically, the MAC will 1) Provide strategic direction and administrative support to maintain Center progress; 2) Oversee the pilot proposal process and ensure high-quality research in our focus areas of Health Disparities and International Aging Policy; 3) Create training opportunities and foster external collaboration to facilitate the use and sustainability of the FEM across multiple populations; and 4) Leverage resources of the Center and USC to promote widespread dissemination.